


Lucky Charms

by hit_the_books



Series: SPN Poly Bingo 2017 [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, Lilith Is So Done, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Paddling, Paddling, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hit_the_books/pseuds/hit_the_books
Summary: Where's the damn milk?





	Lucky Charms

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Poly Bingo and the square: Azazel Lilith Lucifer.

“Oh for—dammit!” Lilith grumped as she stared at the insides of the refrigerator. They were out of milk, again. She slammed the door shut, picked up the paddle brush she had walked downstairs with and went in search of Lucifer and Azazel.

She knew for certain that it had been the turn of either of them to pick up milk last, and she was almost certain it was meant to have been Lucifer. Her needs in life were simple: no talking during _The Great British Bake Off_ ; putting down the toilet seat after use; fucking, and milk for her Lucky Charms in the morning.

Lilith headed up and into the bedroom she shared with Azazel and Lucifer. Azazel was snuggled up to Lucifer, face smushed against Lucifer’s chest, while Lucifer’s dignity was only maintained by a sliver of white bed sheet. Normally, Lilith would find seeing the older and younger man together like this quite hot, cute even.

But she had no milk for her cereal.

Lucifer’s ass was exposed, the sheet not quite covering it. Without warning, Lilith stepped over to the bed and swatted Lucifer’s ass with the back of the brush. She hit him hard and sure.

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Lucifer screamed, dislodging Azazel and making him wake with a snort. Scrambling out of bed, Lucifer backed away from Lilith, trying to put as much distance between his ass and the brush as possible.

“I could almost ask the same thing. WHERE’S MY FUCKING MILK?!” Lilith screamed at Lucifer.

Azazel knelt on the bed beside Lilith, naked, hands help up in supplication. “Look, can’t we talk about this? There’s no need to go paddling anyone’s asses.”

Lilith flipped her gaze to Azazel and narrowed her eyes. “Oh, how wrong you are.”

Moving like lightning, Lilith set upon Azazel’s ass, hairbrush smacking it again and again. After a few minutes of that, Lilith had no milk, but she felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [dreamsfromthebunker](https://dreamsfromthebunker.tumblr.com/).


End file.
